Derniers moments
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Brisé par la mort de Molly et Walter, Will retrouve Hannibal deux mois après avoir tué le Dragon Rouge et décide de lui parler à cœur ouvert. (Challenge été 2018 et Mars 2019 du Collectif NoName)
1. Brisé

Brisé

Will Graham était un homme brisé comme Jack en avait rarement vu, malgré sa longue carrière au sein du FBI. Par moments, il se disait même qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne survive pas à sa rencontre avec le Dragon Rouge. Ils l'avaient récupéré trempé de sang, avec une plaie profonde à la joue et une autre, proche de la clavicule. Les deux blessures avaient laissé des cicatrices mais ce n'était pas la balafre barrant la pommette du consultant pour le FBI qui faisait peur à voir, mais bien son visage entier, blême et cerné, et son regard éteint. Graham avait pris tous les risques pour se rapprocher d'Hannibal Lecter, et il avait tout perdu, jusqu'à sa volonté d'arrêter ou de tuer le cannibale. Il l'avait laissé filer cette nuit-là, et il disait n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où le criminel pourrait bien se trouver actuellement. Au début, le chef du département des sciences du comportement ne l'avait pas cru à ce sujet, et il l'avait questionné encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et lui hurle qu'il ne savait pas, et qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Cela aussi, Jack avait eu du mal à le croire, mais à présent, il en était convaincu. Will n'accordait plus d'importance à quoi que ce soit, pas même à ses chiens bien-aimés, du moins ceux qui avaient survécus à Dolarhyde qui les avait poignardés à la hâte avant de quitter Wolf Trap.

Will avait cherché de bonnes familles pour ce qui restait de sa petite meute, mais il ne s'était pas séparé que d'elle. Il avait aussi donné une grande partie de ses biens, et il avait rédigé son testament. Pour Jack, ça avait ressemblé à une préparation à une fuite en compagnie d'Hannibal, mais si ça avait été le cas, Will ne se serait pas laissé aller à ce point. Il était trop souvent ivre, il prenait des somnifères et mangeait peu. Et il avait refusé de déménager, malgré les conseils de tous ceux qu'il considérait comme des proches, c'est-à-dire seulement Jack, Price et Zeller. Son état dépressif ne datait cependant pas de la période qui avait suivi la mort de Dolarhyde (il n'avait pas été inquiété pour son meurtre, commis en état de légitime défense), mais bien du moment où sa propre famille avait été assassinée par celui-ci. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris les sous-entendus que lui avait fait Lecter lors de sa visite en prison, et il en avait parlé avec Jack :

― C'était pourtant si évident... Je l'ai accusé de laisser une famille mourir en retenant des informations, et il m'a clairement répondu que c'était moi qui les laissait mourir. Que ce n'était pas sa famille. J'étais sur le chemin du retour quand j'ai compris... Trop tard. Bien trop tard.

― Il est le seul responsable, Will. Enfin, lui et Dolarhyde. Ils sont également responsables pour ce qui est arrivé à Molly et Walter, pas vous.

― Je sais. C'était tellement horrible de les voir allongés là... Avant même de rentrer dans la maison, je savais qu'ils étaient morts. Je savais ce que j'allais voir, et pourtant, je devais vérifier. Vous savez ce qui était le pire, Jack ?

L'homme avait secoué négativement la tête, à l'écoute et terriblement désolé pour son profiler. Il connaissait la douleur que faisait éprouver la perte d'une épouse, et il n'osait imaginer celle provoquée par la mort d'un enfant. Il s'était attendu à ce que Will pleure, mais il avait juste continué à parler, le regard perdu quelque part dans son esprit, à mi-chemin entre Wolf Trap et l'enfer.

― Le pire, c'était les éclats de miroir. Il se regardait dedans, après les meurtres. Les lieux résonnaient encore de sa présence, mais je n'ai vu que mon propre reflet. Que moi. Je me sentais exactement comme si je les avais tué **s** de mes mains. Hannibal savait que ça me ferait cet effet.

― Oui, je suppose qu'il le savait. Il a toujours eu un coup d'avance. Dites-moi, Will... pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas tué, cette nuit-là ?

― Je ne sais pas. Il était plus blessé que je ne l'étais, et j'ai eu plus d'une occasion de le tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Quand je le regardais, j'avais l'impression de me voir. Je venais de tuer un homme en sa compagnie.

― Vous avez tué un monstre. Un monstre qui vous a pris votre famille. Trouver de la satisfaction dans le fait de venger les siens, c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre.

― Ce n'était pas de la vengeance. Mon dieu, je ne pensais même pas à eux quand je l'ai fait. Voir la vie quitter le corps de Dolarhyde, et tout ce sang... C'était magnifique. Et je me sentais bien, comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis fort longtemps.

― Alors vous avez épargné Hannibal parce que vous vous sentiez coupable de... lui ressembler, d'une certaine façon ?

― Ce serait une explication sensée, mais non, ce n'était pas seulement une question de culpabilité. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je n'ai pas pu en finir... Je... je suis fatigué maintenant, Jack.

La voix de l'empathe semblait sur le point de se briser, et son ancien employeur n'insista pas.

― D'accord, je vais vous laisser. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Mais Will n'avait jamais appelé, et deux mois jour pour jour après la mort du Dragon, il avait disparu.

...

Will avait menti sans aucune difficulté à son supérieur. Après avoir joué si longtemps au jeu du chat et de la souris avec Hannibal, mentir était devenu une seconde nature. Il était devenu capable de tromper n'importe qui, peut-être même l'homme qu'il allait rejoindre. Cependant, il n'avait aucune intention de mentir aujourd'hui, bien au contraire. Il allait s'ouvrir à lui avec la plus grande sincérité, et pour la toute dernière fois.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tué Dolarhyde, Hannibal avait désiré qu'ils s'enfuient ensemble, mais il avait refusé, encore. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie, mais il avait fait comprendre au psychiatre qu'il avait besoin de temps, et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires avant de le rejoindre pour de bon. Il avait exigé deux mois, et même si Hannibal savait que le pays entier guetterait le moindre signe de sa présence, il avait accepté. Etait-il resté dans la maison où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, perdue au milieu de nulle part, ou avait-il sans cesse changé d'endroits, Will ne le savait pas, et ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Hannibal se trouve bien derrière cette porte contre laquelle il frappait à présent.

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur le cannibale, le profiler nota le léger tremblement dans la voix basse et grave de ce dernier qui l'accueillit par un « bonsoir, Will » poli, comme à son habitude. Alors qu'à sa venue en prison, Will était revenu à « docteur Lecter » pour tenter de se protéger et de mettre de la distance entre eux, il répondit :

― Bonsoir, Hannibal.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du Lituanien, puis il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et pendant que le psychiatre lui servait du vin, Will observa à peine son environnement, ne s'intéressant guère à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il était concentré sur son hôte. Ce dernier lui demanda sans perdre de temps, après avoir avalé une première gorgée de Château d'Yquem :

― Vous avez pu faire vos adieux à votre ancienne vie, Will ? Vous êtes prêt à quitter le territoire, dès ce soir ?

― J'ai fait mes adieux, oui. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles le paraissent en ce moment. Ne vous méprenez pas, je resterai à vos côtés, à présent. Je ne vous quitterai plus jamais, mais le processus sera douloureux.

― Que voulez-vous dire ?

― Que nous traînons trop de cadavres dans notre... relation, répondit Will, faisant sourire son interlocuteur.

― Et vous désirez que nous en fassions l'autopsie ? Cela pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien. Nous pouvons prendre un nouveau départ. Vous en avez eu de nombreuses fois l'opportunité... Il ne tient qu'à vous de la saisir.

― J'en ai toujours eu envie, même la première fois, lorsque j'étais supposé tuer Jack et m'enfuir avec vous. Mais plus aujourd'hui, pour la seule raison que je ne ressens plus aucune envie d'aucune sorte. Je pense sincèrement que vos intentions n'étaient pas de me nuire, du moins, plus après que vous m'ayez fait libérer de prison. Vous vouliez m'aider à me réaliser...

― Vous étiez destiné à devenir celui que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Je vous ai juste donné l'impulsion, pour vous aider à sortir de la chrysalide. Et vous êtes... magnifique, bien plus que ne l'était le Dragon, ou aucun des tueurs que vous avez arrêtés. Vous n'êtes soumis à aucune fantaisie, vous êtes parfaitement sain d'esprit, et vous avez pleinement conscience de vos actes.

― C'est vrai. Mais je n'y serai jamais parvenu sans... ces impulsions. De petites pressions sur la chrysalide, qui m'ont rendu plus prudent, plus intelligent, plus manipulateur, plus sûr de moi. Il semblerait que je sois devenu un imposant et dangereux papillon de nuit. Malgré mon empathie, ma sensibilité s'est amoindrie. Du moins je le pensais. J'ai eu cette impression qu'il pouvait y avoir une accoutumance à l'horreur.

― Mais ce n'était pas le cas ?

― C'est le cas jusqu'à un certain point. Les cauchemars ont diminué, et la vue des corps lors des enquêtes... cela ne me faisait plus rien. Un jour, alors que Molly cuisinait, elle s'est blessée avec un couteau. Elle saignait abondamment, et je n'ai pas essayé de l'aider. Je l'ai juste regardée, ainsi que la tache de sang, qui me faisait penser à une autre tache que j'avais vu sur une scène de crime. Ce n'était plus que de simples informations, pas ma femme en train de souffrir, vous comprenez ?

― Je comprends, répondit simplement Hannibal, attendant la suite des explications du profiler.

― C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de ne pas venir vous voir en prison, jamais. De ne pas vous écrire, même si je souffrais de la perte de l'ami que vous aviez été pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, ils ne comprenaient pas... Vous savez exactement ce que ça fait, de ne pas être compris. C'est pourquoi vous m'étiez précieux, malgré ce que vous me faisiez subir, tout comme je l'étais pour vous, malgré mes intentions de vous emprisonner.

― Vous étiez effrayé à l'idée de perdre toute votre humanité. Mais ce n'est jamais le cas. Il en reste toujours quelque chose.

― Trop peu. Même si je croyais pouvoir me contenter de l'infime trace d'humanité qui existait encore en vous. Cette infime trace qui s'intéressait à moi et me faisait me sentir tellement unique...

― Vous l'êtes.

― Non, je ne le suis pas. Vous avez presque réussi, mais c'était un jeu à l'équilibre tellement fragile... Vous avez donné une impulsion de trop. Le dragon ne m'a pas brisé les reins, vous l'avez fait. Et les tasses brisées ne se reconstituent pas, c'est une leçon que vous m'avez bien apprise.

― C'est à cause de l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le psychiatre, si bas que ses paroles étaient à peine audibles.

― Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Vous ne supportiez pas qu'il puisse y avoir qui que ce soit dans ma vie que je puisse aimer en-dehors de vous. Vous êtes... si égoïste et si cruel. Et vous êtes également hypocrite.

―Will...

― Oui, vous l'êtes. Vous disiez que vous ne vouliez pas me modeler à votre image, que vous me donneriez juste l'impulsion, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Vous vouliez que je devienne exactement comme vous, si proche que nous pourrions nous confondre. Vous m'avez fait vivre votre propre traumatisme, mais vous n'avez perdu qu'un seul enfant ! Vous m'en avez arraché trois.

― Je vous ai libéré d'un quotidien auquel vous n'auriez pas pu échapper par vous-même. Vous vous ennuyiez déjà auprès d'eux, Will. Vous vous seriez contenté d'une vie banale, en regrettant chaque jour ce choix mais en ne parvenant pas à vous en défaire.

― Vous n'en savez rien !

― Vous ne les auriez pas abandonnés, parce que c'est ce que vous redoutez le plus vous-même. Votre mère est partie lorsque vous étiez très jeune, et vous n'avez plus aucun contact avec votre père. Non, vous n'auriez pas pu les laisser derrière vous, et pourtant, vous aviez le désir d'être libre. Vous avez très rapidement imaginé Molly à la place des victimes du Dragon...

― Une simple association de pensées...

― Mon avertissement à propos de son attaque à venir était on ne peut plus claire, et vous avez une intelligence remarquable.

― Vous êtes en train de dire que si je n'ai pas compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de ma famille, c'est parce que je souhaitais leur mort ?

― Indirectement, oui.

Hannibal ne s'attendait pas à la gifle qui suivit, et à laquelle il aurait préféré un coup de poing, plus direct et dicté par la rage. Il sentait le profiler sur le point de se briser en morceaux comme de la porcelaine fragile, et c'est pourquoi il poursuivit doucement, sans se mettre en colère :

― Indirectement, pour la liberté que cela vous apporterait. C'était inconscient de votre part.

― Vous n'avez pas idée... vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est. Vous avez oublié, c'est pourquoi vous êtes capable de toutes ces choses. Vous avez raison, parfois je... m'ennuyais, en leur compagnie. Mais le plus souvent, j'étais heureux et en paix. Molly était une bonne personne, elle... elle était si patiente avec moi. Elle supportait mes trop longs silences, et mes absences répétées, les jours passés en-dehors de la maison à pêcher, parce que j'avais encore trop de ces choses à l'esprit et que je ne supportais pas le moindre contact. Elle respectait le fait que je ne puisse pas tout lui dire, que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais...

Will vida son verre, prit une profonde inspiration puis continua :

― C'était la première personne avec qui j'établissais un véritable lien, en-dehors de vous. Avec elle, les choses étaient si simples... Je savais que je n'étais pas parfaitement à ma place dans cette famille, mais c'était la mienne. Au début, Walter était très méfiant... Il m'évitait, et il ne se confiait pas à moi. Et puis un soir, il m'a appelé plutôt que sa mère, pour m'expliquer qu'un garçon plus âgé l'embêtait à l'école. On a parlé longtemps, et je lui ai dit que je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrange et...

Le profiler se passa une main sur le visage, s'essuyant les yeux qui brillaient de larmes contenues.

― Il m'a dit merci, il a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et il m'a... il m'a appelé papa...

― Je suis sincèrement désolé, Will.

― Je pensais que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, que je pouvais voir n'importe quoi sur une scène de crime, mais c'était mon fils, et il y avait ces éclats de miroir dans ses yeux... Qui ne reflétaient que moi. C'était juste comme si je les avais tués, mais c'était vous. Seulement vous. Je vous hais... tellement, cracha Will, le visage humide de larmes.

Il brisa ensuite son verre en le frappant contre la table, puis il se leva et vint se placer devant Hannibal qui n'avait pas bougé, et qui ne bougea pas davantage quand le tesson tranchant fut appuyé contre sa pomme d'Adam. Il dit juste, très calmement :

― Faites-le, si ça peut vous soulager.

La main de Will tremblait, et il répondit, avant de jeter le verre avec violence un peu plus loin :

― Rien ne pourra me soulager. Je ne peux pas venir avec vous... et je ne peux pas vous tuer.

― Will... la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de vous avoir à mes côtés, avoua le psychiatre, en se levant pour regarder le profiler dans les yeux.

Comme l'homme pleurait toujours, il l'attira contre lui, et sentit son cœur se serrer parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il était amaigri, peu soigné, il tremblait et ses pleurs étaient de véritablement sanglots. Ce n'était pas juste quelques larmes factices comme lorsqu'il était en prison, pas juste une larme unique comme il en avait versé une pour Abigail. La tasse était en train de se briser, et le psychiatre avait l'impression que seules ses mains serrées autour d'elle maintenait encore les morceaux ensemble. Il ne lâcha pas Will, lui passant les mains dans le dos et allant jusqu'à poser la tête sur son épaule en un geste plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'alors.

― Vous disiez que vous resteriez, cette fois...souffla-t-il, et il sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale quand Will hocha la tête, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

― Il ne reste qu'un seul moyen pour moi d'être à vos côtés, Hannibal. Mangez-moi...S'il-vous-plaît.

* * *

 _Notes :_

 _Correcteur : Maeglin Surion (merci merci merciii pour la correction hyper rapide alors que je t'ai passé le texte à la dernière minute)_

 _Prologue écrit dans le cadre du Collectif Noname : challenge d'été 2018, sur le thème « derniers moments ». Il sera suivi de deux chapitres._

 _Question de l'autrice du défi « derniers moments », Emiliekalin : Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le/la plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pas pu finir et pourquoi ?_

 _Il y a « premier de cordée » que je n'ai jamais pu finir tellement je le trouvais long et ennuyeux, et pour la plus dure au niveau des thèmes, « rouge sang » de Melvin Burgess._


	2. Tenir ses promesses

Tenir ses promesses

― Il ne reste qu'un seul moyen pour moi d'être à vos côtés, Hannibal. Mangez-moi... S'il vous plaît.

La demande de Will resta un moment en suspens, se perdant dans le silence trop lourd qui s'était installé entre lui et le psychiatre. Ce dernier le tenait toujours contre lui, mais son étreinte s'était relâchée et il le considérait avec une expression impassible, impossible à déchiffrer. Au fil du temps, Will était devenu la personne la plus apte à le comprendre sans qu'il ne dise un mot, mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas envie d'exercer ce talent. Il attendait une réponse claire.

― Très bien, si c'est ce que vous désirez. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de siéger à ma table ?

― Afin de disparaître morceau après morceau comme le docteur Gideon, et ainsi vous offrir ma compagnie quelques instants de plus ? Non, certainement pas. Dites-moi, est-ce que Bédélia DuMaurier est toujours en vie ?

― Oui.

― Alors elle pourra être ce genre de compagnie pour vous. Nous avons parlé longuement de vous elle et moi, et de ce que vous pouviez ressentir à mon égard. Elle pensait que vous m'aimiez suffisamment pour trouver davantage de plaisir à être en ma compagnie qu'à l'idée de me manger. Est-ce qu'elle avait raison ?

― Oui. Oui, je vous aime, Will, avoua doucement Hannibal.

― Alors faites cela pour moi. Donnez-moi une mort digne et paisible.

Le médecin l'observa un moment, puis devant son air déterminé, céda. Il hocha la tête et lui offrit sa main. Will la saisit et la serra, puis suivit l'homme jusqu'à ce qui devait être la chambre qu'il occupait. Hannibal fit un geste vers le lit, l'invitant à s'y allonger avant de disparaître pour aller chercher le nécessaire pour réaliser son souhait. Pendant sa brève absence, Will pensa qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu mille et une occasions de faire des choix différents, des choix qui auraient pu les rendre plus heureux, et espéra que dans un autre monde, ils formaient une famille avec Abigail. Il n'était pas nerveux quand Hannibal revint auprès de lui, et enleva sa chemise plutôt que de juste relever sa manche, pour lui permettre de faire l'injection plus aisément. Le Lituanien s'assit à ses côtés, et posa les trois seringues déjà prêtes à être utilisées sur la table de nuit. Will n'avait pas besoin d'explication, il savait que la première l'endormirait, que la seconde paralyserait ses muscles, et que la dernière ferait cesser les battements de son cœur. Il n'était pas surpris qu'Hannibal possède les produits nécessaires.

― Il n'est pas trop tard pour prendre une autre décision, lui dit le médecin, en se permettant de lui caresser la joue.

Will ne se déroba pas, au contraire : il savoura pleinement la douceur du contact, mais répondit néanmoins :

― Ma décision est irrévocable.

― Alors adieu, mon ami.

Avec des gestes doux, Hannibal appliqua un coton imbibé dans le creux de son bras pour rendre la piqûre moins douloureuse, puis il enfonça l'aiguille d'un geste sûr et envoya dans son sang le produit qui le plongerait dans un profond sommeil. L'effet de l'injection se fit sentir après quelques minutes, et Will garda son regard fixé sur le visage d'Hannibal jusqu'à l'inconscience. Alors qu'il se sentait partir, sa haine s'en alla également, et il ne lui resta que l'affection qu'il ressentait pour celui qui avait été son ami le plus proche, et aurait pu être davantage. Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres, puis il sombra.

Le médecin jeta un regard à la seringue contenant le produit mortel, puis il revint à Will dont la respiration lente et régulière indiquait qu'il s'était assoupi. Il se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main dans ses boucles désordonnées, puis sur sa joue, sentant la petite barbe de quelques jours piquer sous ses doigts. Malgré ses traits creusés et ses cernes impressionnants, Hannibal le trouva beau, et il posa ses lèvres sur son front un instant, là où il lui avait laissé une fine cicatrice blanchâtre. L'idée de partir et de l'emmener avec lui, inconscient, lui traversa l'esprit, mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Ça ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable, et il ne voulait pas voir la même déception teintée d'horreur dans les yeux de Will, que celle qu'il avait perçue dans les yeux de Bella lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée de la mort. Il lui fit les deux autres injections, en respectant un temps de quelques minutes entre les deux, puis posa la main sur son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sentir. Il vérifia son pouls, et l'absence de son souffle, puis il le souleva pour l'amener dans la pièce où il transformerait son corps en matière première pour ses futurs repas.

Dans le local froid, une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'il enlevait le reste des vêtements de Will et l'allongeait sur la table de découpe, et il ne l'essuya pas, pas plus que les suivantes. Il avait déjà éprouvé des regrets, comme lors de la mort d'Abigail, mais s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il n'aurait rien changé au cours des événements. À présent, il le souhaitait ardemment, mais c'était trop tard. Perdre Will était une défaite, et une fin qu'il n'avait plus envisagée depuis longtemps, mais il se mit au travail malgré sa peine. Habituellement, il ne prélevait qu'un ou deux trophées sur ses victimes, mais ici, étant donné son lien avec le défunt, c'était très différent. Il allait honorer sa mémoire, et pour ce faire, il préleva de nombreux organes, et en premier lieu, celui qui était populairement reconnu comme le siège des sentiments : le cœur. Il prit aussi les parties les plus à même d'enchanter le palais, en particulier les joues, après les avoir rasées de près. Toucher au visage du profiler ne le dérangea pas : il était gravé dans sa mémoire, dans sa beauté la plus éclatante, et ses traits principaux n'étaient pas altérés par la chair manquante. Cependant, il ne préleva pas son cerveau, à cause des risques liés à la consommation de cet organe, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas répéter les gestes faits à Florence. Sans Jack, et au vu de l'évolution de sa relation avec Will depuis ces événements, cela n'aurait plus le même sens qu'à ce moment. L'occasion était passée, et il ne savait plus s'il regrettait ou non d'avoir été interrompu cette nuit-là.

L'ensemble du procédé, découpe des meilleurs morceaux et ablation des organes, ne lui fit rien ressentir de particulier. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il plaça soigneusement le tout au frais. Il lava ensuite le corps et le rendit aussi présentable que possible, puis choisit parmi ses propres vêtements de quoi le vêtir. Malgré le nettoyage à l'eau claire, l'odeur du sang était encore présente, ainsi qu'une autre, beaucoup plus diffuse, celle de son abominable after-shave. Ou peut-être qu'il l'imaginait seulement, tant cette odeur était associée à Will dans son esprit. Oui, cela devait être son imagination : l'homme s'était clairement négligé, et cela devait faire un moment qu'il n'avait plus mis aucun parfum d'aucune sorte. Après une dernière caresse sur son visage, Hannibal sortit creuser la tombe qui l'accueillerait.

La tâche, physique et pénible, lui prit un moment, et quand ce fut terminé, il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et sortit faire des courses. Malgré les nombreux avis de recherches, personne en ville ne le reconnut, que ce soit pour l'achat de la nourriture, ou des fleurs qui serviraient à ensevelir les restes de Will. À son retour dans sa petite maison au milieu de nulle part, il prit un moment pour se reposer, puis commença à remplir la tombe de fleurs diverses, aux couleurs vives, une majorité dans les tons jaunes, comme il l'avait fait pour Mischa autrefois. Alors qu'il dégageait doucement le visage de l'être aimé, le soleil descendait sur l'horizon, allongeant les ombres des arbres et faisant prendre une teinte chaude à l'herbe du jardin. L'endroit un peu sauvage aurait plu à Will, et cette pensée le réconforta. Il s'accroupit et regarda une dernière fois le visage entouré d'une myriade de pétales chatoyants et éclaboussé de lumière par un soleil rouge. Du sang et de l'or. Déchirant mais sublime.

Hannibal aurait pu prononcer un long discours malgré le fait qu'il soit seul devant la sépulture, et il avait en tête de nombreux morceaux d'œuvres, poèmes ou romans qui auraient pu convenir à la situation, mais il préféra rendre hommage au profiler simplement. Il s'agenouilla et posa la main sur l'épaisse couche florale sous laquelle gisaient ses restes, et murmura : « Adieu, mon amour. » Il se recueillit un moment puis se releva, recouvrit les fleurs d'une mince couche de terre, et laissa la tombe nue, sans inscription. Ce qui reposait là n'était que de la matière, et pas de celle qu'il pouvait transformer. Ce soir-là, il ne mangea que les joues du profiler, sans accompagnement, et sans assaisonnement, pour avoir le véritable goût de ce dernier sur la langue. La viande, légèrement rosée, était tendre et il sembla au psychiatre ne rien avoir mangé d'aussi exquis depuis longtemps. Il alla dormir tôt, et consacra la majorité son temps à la préparation de plats à base de la chair de Will les jours suivants.

Il éleva ses préparations au rang d'art, soignant tout de la recette jusqu'à la présentation finale. Tant qu'il était concentré sur sa tâche, la peine ne l'étouffait pas, et le manque ne se faisait pas vraiment sentir. Surtout qu'il avait Will avec lui, en lui, la moindre parcelle de sa chair mise à l'honneur par une préparation raffinée, un accompagnement adéquat, une présentation parfaite. Dans l'assiette, ou autour, tout criait son amour pour le défunt : les compositions de fleurs, les arrangements de petits ossements, les contrastes de couleurs. Le monde entier saurait qui il avait été pour lui, car il gardait la trace de tous ses agissements sous la forme de nombreuses photos. Et puis, vint le moment où il eut consommé tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

L'absence de Will devint peu à peu plus pesante, et le manque, plus fort que lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés trois années durant, lors de son séjour en prison. Au moins, sous la garde d'Alana, il avait su qu'il retrouverait le profiler un jour. Ici, l'histoire était terminée, et la façon dont s'était écrite la dernière ligne ne le satisfaisait pas. Il pensait souvent à sa propre dernière ligne, car malgré ses nombreuses passions, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu l'essentiel. Les couloirs de son palais mental étaient envahis d'échos de la voix de Will, et il retrouvait certains de ses objets personnels dans presque toutes les pièces, mais peinait à l'apercevoir. Son souvenir semblait se dérober à lui, et séjournait dans les sous-sols où il ne mettait jamais les pieds : là où une petite fille était entraînée dehors, dans un froid glacial, et où résonnait le bruit d'une hache tranchant la chair, sectionnant les vertèbres, entamant le bois. La porte claquait toujours avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, réveillant la douleur dans son bras autrefois brisé, et derrière elle, il entendait parfois les pleurs d'un homme anéanti par ses actes. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il éprouvait des remords.

Un matin, il envoya les photos qu'il avait prises à Freddie Lounds, accompagnées d'une courte annotation annonçant la mort de Will, et attendit qu'elles soient largement diffusées sur la toile avant de téléphoner au FBI pour se rendre. Il retrouva sa cellule blanche et les bons soins d'Alana dans l'attente d'un nouveau procès pour le meurtre de Will, mais pas seulement. Il avoua l'ensemble de ses meurtres à Jack, médusé par le nombre et dévasté par la perte de son profiler. Des photos de la tombe remplie de fleurs fuitèrent peu de temps après son incarcération, et des rumeurs d'une liaison amoureuse entre lui et Will se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre. Lorsqu'on l'interrogea à ce sujet, il resta évasif, mais le public, influencé par les écrits de Lounds, en vint à la conclusion qu'ils étaient bien amants. À nouveau entre quatre murs, Hannibal n'avait pas grand- chose d'autre à faire que de penser, et Molly lui vint brièvement à l'esprit. Si le Dragon ne l'avait pas assassinée, elle aurait probablement démenti que son mari ait eu une telle attirance, émotionnelle ou physique, pour un tueur cannibale. Elle aurait eu tort, du moins en partie. Hannibal savait que Will avait été extrêmement proche de lui. Il avait manqué peu de choses pour que leur lien aboutisse à une relation intense et fusionnelle, et il regrettait aujourd'hui amèrement certains de ses choix qui, autrefois, avaient été motivés uniquement par la curiosité ou faits dans un but divertissant.

Lors du procès, il n'essaya pas de se défendre. Il assuma pleinement tous les actes qu'il avait commis, et en donna des descriptions détaillées qui firent défaillir une partie de l'audience. Sa relation avec Will fut analysée, disséquée, rarement comprise. Le fait que le profiler lui ait demandé de mettre fin à ses jours ne joua pas le moins du monde en sa faveur, puisqu'il avait accédé à cette requête, et le cannibalisme aggrava sa peine. Son avocat lui conseilla de plaider la folie, mais il refusa, et n'eut aucun mal à convaincre le jury qu'il était lucide lorsqu'il avait commis l'ensemble des meurtres qu'on lui reprochait. Il fut également accablé par les témoignages d'Alana Bloom, de Bédélia DuMaurier, de Jack Crawford, de Freddie Lounds et de Frederick Chilton, retransmis sur écran car ce dernier peinait à se déplacer. La vision d'horreur que constituait son corps brûlé avait été floutée, et seule une partie de l'un de ses bras fut montrée, faisant déjà frémir l'assemblée. Ce qu'il disait était sous-titré car il s'exprimait toujours difficilement, et Hannibal sourit en voyant plusieurs personnes porter la main à leur visage en un geste de protection quand l'écrivainraconta comment il avait perdu ses lèvres, et ce qu'elles étaient devenues. Dans l'ensemble, le psychiatre s'amusa beaucoup pendant son procès, n'hésitant pas à critiquer l'analyse des médecins appelés à la barre, et faisant également quelques subtiles menaces aux intervenants qui lui déplaisaient. Le procès dura un mois complet, revenant sur toutes ses victimes (de Paul Momund, le boucher assassiné lorsqu'il était adolescent, à Will Graham), et à la toute fin, lorsque le juge lui demanda s'il éprouvait de quelconques remords ou regrets, il répondit par la négative. Il regrettait seulement les choix qui avaient amené Will à lui faire la demande de le manger, mais il ne regrettait pas d'y avoir accédé. Il déclara qu'il aimait Will, et qu'il n'avait pas pu lui refuser la mort paisible qu'il lui réclamait. Sans surprise, il fut condamné à la peine de mort.

Son transfert dans le couloir de la mort se passa sous haute surveillance, puis vint le temps de l'attente, pendant laquelle il rédigea son testament (la majorité de l'argent obtenu de la vente de ses biens, servirait à la restauration de bâtiments classés au patrimoine). Il avait supposé que des années s'écouleraient avant que la sentence soit exécutée, mais sur ce point, il s'était trompé. Peut-être était-ce pour faire de lui un exemple, mais la date de son exécution tomba rapidement, la procédure néanmoins scrupuleusement suivie. Il n'éprouvait aucune peur à l'idée de mourir, ni aucun regret. Il avait eu une vie bien remplie, le meilleur était derrière lui, et il était curieux de savoir si, finalement, Dieu était oui ou non une création humaine. Pour un esprit éveillé, il était plaisant d'espérer que quelque chose subsisterait, mais dans le cas contraire, le rien, le néant serait apaisant. Hannibal n'avait aucune famille, mais il savait qu'il y aurait du monde pour son exécution, à commencer par Jack Crawford. Lui, Bédélia, Alana et Frederick avaient besoin de voir de leurs propres yeux la fin de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, et de l'épée de Damoclès se balançant sans cesse au-dessus de leurs têtes. Freddie Lounds avait également fait la demande de pouvoir assister à son exécution, mais il s'y était opposé, et pensait que ça lui serait refusé. Parmi les membres des familles des victimes, il ne s'en trouva que deux qui souhaitaient assister à ses derniers instants : la mère de Nicholas et Cassie Boyle, et le frère du docteur Sutcliffe.

La veille de son exécution, il mangea un repas correct mais loin de ses exigences habituelles, et accepta de voir un prêtre pour se divertir un peu. Le pauvre homme reparti après moins de vingt minutes d'entretien, en se signant et épouvanté. Le Jour J, les gardiens vinrent le chercher pour le conduire dans le local où il pousserait son dernier soupir. Ils étaient polis et professionnels, et il n'essaya pas de s'en prendre à eux. Dans la chambre d'exécution, il s'allongea et se laissa sangler, gardant un visage impassible alors qu'on lui plaçait les deux cathéters. Il avait demandé à connaître les produits et les doses qui seraient utilisés dans le cocktail médicamenteux qu'on lui injecterait, et avait eu la confirmation que le barbiturique utilisé serait bien du pentobarbital, et pas le très conversé midazolam. Même s'il était résistant à la douleur, il ne tenait pas à passer les derniers instants de sa vie à convulser, haleter et étouffer, surtout pas pendant plus d'une heure, comme cela avait été le cas d'un infortuné condamné.

Il aurait pu avoir un entretien avec un proche avant son exécution, mais il y avait renoncé. Derrière la vitre, Jack avait un air impassible que le psychiatre devina n'être qu'une façade, Frederick portait un masque dissimulant son visage, mais il pouvait deviner sa jubilation, Bédélia semblait curieuse, et Alana, nerveuse. La mère des enfants Boyle et le frère de Sutcliffe étaient les plus agités, et Lounds était absente. Il avait eu la confirmation par un gardien que la demande de cette dernière avait été rejetée, et il en était très satisfait.

Lorsque le premier produit destiné à l'endormir entra dans ses veines, Hannibal le sentit distinctement, et il se concentra sur les moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Mischa jouant dans le jardin. Will et lui-même, partageant un repas, riant ensemble, plus proches que jamais. Puis les souvenirs se mêlèrent agréablement : Will l'attendait dans le jardin du château, portant dans ses bras Mischa qui retenait contre elle une aubergine qui glissait entre ses petites mains. Il se rapprochait d'eux, et ils lui souriaient. Will portait à son doigt le même anneau en or que lui-même, et le soleil s'y réfléchissait, renvoyant un éclat de lumière blanche.

Officiellement, le docteur Lecter venait de perdre conscience. L'injection de pancuronium paralysa ses muscles en quelques minutes, et enfin, celle de chlorure de potassium lui fit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Environ sept minutes après son entrée dans la chambre d'exécution, le décès fut prononcé.

* * *

 _Notes/compléments d'infos : _

Merci à Maeglin Surion pour la correction !

 _Ce chapitre est la fin alternative triste du premier, il y en aura une autre, avec un dénouement différent._

 _Pour les trois injections (merci Wikipédia) :_ _Depuis 2009, beaucoup d'États ont abandonné le protocole à trois produits pour adopter un protocole à un seul produit, un anesthésiant injecté à dose létale. Mais le pentobarbital aurait encore été utilisé en 2015. J'ai aussi allégé un peu le texte en ne parlant que des trois injections, mais chacune de ces injections est suivie par l'injection d'une solution saline pour éviter les mélanges. Voualà._

 _Collectif NoName :_

 _Chapitre écrit dans le cadre du Challenge de Mars 2019 du Collectif NoName, sur le thème « Tenir ses promesses »._

 _Le défi d'EmilieKalin_ _: est-ce la fanfiction qui vous a mené à l'écriture, ou l'écriture à la fanfiction ? J'écrivais un peu avant de me mettre à la fanfiction, mais c'était très inspiré de mes lectures/films favoris (surtout les chroniques des vampires), même si les personnes/contextes/etc différaient. Du coup je dirais un peu des deux !_


	3. Kintsugi

Kintsugi (fin alternative au chapitre 2)

Will gisait sur le lit, inconscient. Le psychiatre eut pour lui quelques gestes affectueux, puis regarda les deux seringues restantes sur la table de nuit : le paralysant musculaire, et le chlorure de potassium qui arrêterait son cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de lui injecter _ça_ dans les veines. L'idée de partir avec lui alors qu'il était encore inconscient lui traversa l'esprit, même si ça ne ferait sans doute que repousser l'inévitable, étant donné que Will voulait en finir. Hannibal comprenait ses raisons, et il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux la même déception teintée d'horreur que celle qu'il avait perçue dans les yeux de Bella, lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée de la mort. Pourtant, il fit disparaître les seringues et prépara leur fuite pour l'Europe. Le profiler prendrait ça comme une nouvelle trahison, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il pourrait vivre avec ses reproches, mais n'était pas si sûr de pouvoir vivre sans lui. Il avait également le mince espoir de pouvoir le faire renoncer à son funeste projet, avec beaucoup de patience, et en lui montrant de façon concrète l'amour qu'il lui portait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Après avoir installé son corps inerte dans la voiture, il démarra, direction le port qui se trouvait à plusieurs jours de route. Pendant la majorité du voyage, il dormit très peu et Will beaucoup. Pour éviter qu'il ne s'agite, il lui réinjectait de temps à autre un peu de tranquillisant en ignorant ses regards de reproches, et sans culpabiliser. Malgré sa mine réprobatrice, le père endeuillé n'essayait pas de fuir le contact de l'aiguille, et Hannibal savait qu'il accueillait son état de semi-inconscience avec soulagement. Néanmoins, cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et il diminua progressivement les doses pour le faire revenir à son état normal, en redoutant sa réaction. Il craignait qu'il ne s'oppose à lui par la force et tente de mettre fin à ses jours, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Malgré ça, ses inquiétudes ne disparurent pas pour autant : l'absence de réaction de Will et son apathie étaient plus que préoccupantes. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils ne se parlèrent pratiquement pas, et s'occupèrent de leurs besoins vitaux machinalement, jusqu'à atteindre le port.

La seconde partie du voyage, en cargo, ne fut pas bien différente de la première. Leurs interactions continuèrent à être réduites au strict minimum alors qu'ils partageaient la même cabine minuscule, mais Hannibal n'en pris pas ombrage. Il savait que Will avait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner de ne pas l'avoir aidé à mourir comme il le lui avait demandé, et il ne le poussa pas à lui parler. Il resta juste attentif au moindre éventuel changement dans son attitude, mais de ce côté, c'était le calme plat. Will ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas, ne l'accablait pas de reproches : il semblait juste perdu dans ses pensées, quand il ne dormait pas. Le médecin qui détestait l'inactivité passa donc une bonne partie du périple à lire ou à se promener dans les galeries de son palais mental, où il trouvait toujours quelques distractions bienvenues. Le capitaine du navire était une bonne connaissance, en qui il avait toute confiance, et ils ne furent pas dérangés une seule fois de tout le voyage.

À leur arrivée en France, l'état du profiler n'était guère brillant. Il était amaigri et toujours mélancolique, mais il ne se montrait pas non plus totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, et son compagnon de voyage avait bon espoir de pouvoir l'aider, une fois qu'ils seraient installés dans leur nouvelle demeure. L'homme en pleine dépression avait avant tout besoin d'un cadre fixe et de calme, Hannibal avait donc fait l'acquisition, malgré son amour pour les grandes villes, d'une petite maison de campagne située près d'une rivière où le poisson abondait. Will aima tout de suite l'endroit, et après avoir acheté le matériel nécessaire, reprit son hobby favori. Choisir un lieu de vie agréable n'était cependant qu'une des nombreuses choses que le médecin comptait faire pour son époux (administrativement, il l'était).

Alors que ce dernier se languissait à la fenêtre en regardant la pluie tomber, une semaine après leur emménagement, Hannibal attira son attention et plaça dans ses mains une tasse en porcelaine dont le rebord bleu était garni de délicats motifs fleuris.

― Encore la même vieille expérience, critiqua le brun.

― Faites cela pour moi Will. Montrez-moi comment vous vous sentez.

Le concerné poussa un soupir d'agacement puis lâcha la tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

― Je vous remercie, lui dit Hannibal, et il récupéra les innombrables éclats.

― À quoi cela nous avance-t-il ?

― Vous le découvrirez plus tard.

― Vous allez recoller les morceaux? C'est inutile. Même si je vous sais assez minutieux pour avoir un rendu propre, ce sera toujours une tasse brisée.

― Peut-être.

― Ce sera tout ? Je voudrais être seul.

Hannibal marqua son assentiment d'un signe de tête, puis dit :

― En cas de problèmes, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je resterai toujours joignable.

― Mmh mmh... bonne journée, Hannibal, répondit Will, expéditif, mais il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti.

Le psychiatre avait abandonné son métier pour exercer celui de médecin généraliste, et obtenir une licence portant son nouveau nom, Léandre Duval, n'avait pas été aussi ardu qu'il l'avait craint. Comme l'avait dit un jour Bédélia DuMaurier, il avait des agents dans le monde, et il connaissait des personnalités haut placées. Il lui avait suffi de réclamer le paiement d'une vieille dette pour obtenir tout ce dont il avait eu besoin, y compris les papiers d'identité de son « époux », Adam Rivière Duval. Will était supposé être d'origine française, mais avoir vécu en Angleterre jusqu'à présent, d'où ses difficultés à parler la langue du pays, même s'il progressait vite.

Le cabinet de médecine générale où travaillait Hannibal se trouvait dans un bâtiment où l'on effectuait majoritairement des prises de sang, et était composé de trois pièces qu'il partageait avec une jeune femme qui venait d'obtenir son diplôme. Cette dernière était pleine d'assurance, parfois un peu trop enjouée à son goût, mais elle était professionnelle et aimable, et il l'appréciait. Ses journées là-bas étaient tranquilles, et si son travail ne le passionnait pas, il lui permettait de créer un semblant de normalité dans sa nouvelle vie, ce qui était parfait car Will avait besoin de normalité bien dosée pour pouvoir surmonter ses multiples traumatismes. Pour cette raison précise, Hannibal aurait souhaité qu'il trouve un emploi, mais l'ex profiler disait ne pas se sentir prêt et fuyait tout contact humain autre que le sien. Hannibal redoutait d'un jour retrouver son corps sans vie en rentrant chez eux, et devait vivre avec cette angoisse. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion à propos du suicide, et il lui avait soutiré la promesse de ne pas passer à l'acte en son absence. Le pêcheur lui avait donné sa parole, mais Hannibal n'était pas dupe : il ferait ce qu'il voudrait, et il ne lui demanderait certainement pas la permission.

Après sa journée de travail, le docteur se rendit dans un refuge et fit l'acquisition d'un jeune berger allemand déjà propre et bien éduqué, dont le maître très âgé venait de décéder. Le chien avait déjà une puce et ses vaccins étaient à jour. Après avoir doucement approché l'animal, et fait connaissance avec lui, Hannibal le fit monter dans sa voiture. Il pensa brièvement aux poils qu'il laisserait sur les sièges, puis repoussa la pensée. Il essayait d'attacher moins d'importance aux petits détails pour se concentrer sur des choses plus essentielles. Il savait que le brun aimerait le chien, mais aussi qu'il n'accueillerait pas le geste avec enthousiasme, et il ne se trompait pas. Il poussa la porte de leur maison, et ne s'étonna pas de trouver l'homme en train de faire de la mécanique dans le salon. Celui-ci savait que ça l'agaçait, mais Hannibal ne chercha pas la confrontation, décidant de voir les choses sous un angle positif : plutôt que de rester inactif à ressasser ses souvenirs douloureux, Will s'occupait.

― Bonsoir Will.

― Bonsoir... Vous m'avez acheté un chien ? Vous pensez que, comme par magie, je vais redevenir celui que j'étais à son contact ? l'agressa immédiatement l'ex profiler, en essuyant ses mains noircies par ce qui devait être de l'huile.

― Je suis un homme de sciences, je ne crois guère en la magie. Et non, je ne l'ai pas acheté que pour vous.

― Vous comptez vous en occuper ?

― Absolument. Son ancien propriétaire lui a donné le nom follement original de Wolfy, voudriez-vous le baptiser autrement ?

― Non, Wolfy c'est bien. De toute façon, ce sera davantage votre chien que le mien... dit Will, en caressant néanmoins l'animal curieux qui venait le renifler.

― Pourquoi ?

― Si mes chiens sont morts, ce n'était pas seulement la faute de Dolarhyde. C'était aussi la vôtre. Un jour, vous me prendrez Wolfy, comme vous m'avez pris tout le reste.

― Tous vos chiens n'ont pas trouvé la mort cette nuit-là, et je ne suis plus cet homme à présent.

― Je sais, Alana a récupérés ceux qui ont survécu. Ils ne sont plus à moi, désormais. Et je doute que vous ayez véritablement changé... Je vous laisse, je n'ai plus envie de discuter.

Hannibal soupira mais ne protesta pas, et retrouva pour la première fois depuis des années le réconfort que pouvait procurer un animal quand Wolfy vint s'allonger contre son flanc, le soir même. Autrefois il n'aurait jamais toléré qu'un chien prenne ses aises sur son lit, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait ni le courage ni l'envie de le repousser, et il finit par s'endormir la main enfouie dans sa fourrure. Il se leva tôt le lendemain pour le promener malgré le grand jardin qu'ils possédaient, et où le chien aurait pu faire ses besoins. Will ne s'était pas levé, et il ne le dérangea pas, partant immédiatement au travail. Après sa journée, il alla acheter des jouets, des os, un panier et de la nourriture pour le berger allemand, qui la veille, avait partagé leur repas. Lorsqu'il rentra, la maison était vide de tout occupant, et il se dirigea naturellement vers le potager où Will était en train d'arroser les plantations tout en lançant au chien un jouet de fortune, qu'Hannibal identifia comme un simple bout de bois. Wolfy bondissait avec bonheur dans les hautes herbes du jardin, puis rapportait le bâton à son maître qui le gratifiait d'une caresse avant de poursuivre le jeu. Le berger allemand l'abandonna cependant brièvement pour venir saluer son autre maître, en sautant sur lui de façon un peu trop énergique au goût de ce dernier.

― Assis, Wolfy... Assis ! Là... c'est bien.

Hannibal le récompensa en le grattouillant entre les oreilles, puis lui donna un os à ronger avant de venir aider « Adam », qui toléra sa présence. Même si le froid entre eux persista un long moment, le psychiatre ne se découragea pas, et il grappilla peu à peu quelques bribes d'affection de la part de son ancien patient, en rappelant à son souvenir les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Il s'ingéniait à trouver de nombreuses sorties ou occupations qu'ils pouvaient partager, et découvrit que leurs goûts se croisaient ou se recoupaient plus souvent que ce qu'il avait d'abord imaginé. Lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, il s'intéressait malgré tout aux choses qui plaisaient à Will, comme la mécanique et le hard rock. Il emmenait son « mari » à tous les concerts, expositions, représentations théâtrales ou opéras auxquels ce dernier voulait bien assister, mais passait aussi de longues heures avec lui au bord de la rivière à pêcher, et à disséquer les vieux souvenirs qui devaient l'être. Il ne répondait plus à une question par une autre question, et tachait de se montrer aussi direct que Will l'était.

Après six mois de cette vie plus simple, plus douce et qui n'était pas sans rappeler à l'empathe ce qu'il avait connu avec Molly, le contact avec le cannibale lui semblait relativement naturel, et n'était plus une source d'anxiété. Même s'il savait à qui il avait affaire, il ne redoutait plus un soudain retournement de situation, ou une pression quelconque pour le faire commettre des actes qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'accomplir. Hannibal avait laissé de côté la manipulation, et ce, même de manière affective. Il n'essayait jamais de le culpabiliser, respectait ses silences, et ses besoins occasionnels de s'isoler totalement. La vie avec lui commença doucement à ressembler à de la vraie colocation, et Will ne pouvait nier être touché par ses multiples efforts pour lui rendre la vie plus douce, et panser ses plaies à l'âme. Hannibal était attentionné sans jamais être oppressant et il avait pour lui des petits gestes quotidiens typique de ceux qui existaient dans un couple : il lui laissait de petits mots lorsqu'il s'absentait, et parfois quelques subtils arrangements floraux. Il faisait aussi régulièrement des plats pas du tout gastronomiques mais qu'il aimait, lui offrait son aide pour diverses tâches, et lui ramenait même l'équivalent français de son « abominable after-shave » lorsqu'il se chargeait des courses. Will n'avait jamais été bon avec les sentiments, ni pour savoir où il se situait par rapport aux autres, mais il pensait que cette nouvelle relation pouvait être qualifiée au minimum d'amitié, sans erreur possible.

Il avait également perçu depuis peu de nouveaux gestes plus ambigus de la part d'Hannibal, mais ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. Il aimait que le quinquagénaire lui frôle les mains, lisse distraitement un pli sur sa chemise, ou remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Même s'il avait eu besoin d'un long moment de solitude, le contact humain commençait à lui manquer, et il reprit le travail, comme réparateur dans un port à environ quarante minutes de trajet de chez eux. C'était un bon emploi, qu'il appréciait et qui lui laissait du temps libre, qu'il passait souvent avec Wolfy qui bien sûr, était son chien autant que celui d'Hannibal, quoi qu'il ait pu dire lors de son arrivée. Les bons souvenirs commençaient à agir comme un baume sur son cœur brisé, et il recommençait à éprouver de la joie au simple fait d'être en vie.

Un soir, il y eut du cochon parleur pour le dîner, qu'il avait lui-même achevé sous le regard curieux, fier et étrangement bienveillant d'Hannibal. Will aimait tuer en de rares occasions, et il le vivait bien. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars à ce sujet. Il avait quelques critères bien définis pour le choix de ses victimes, la maltraitance animale en premier lieu, et il les imposait au cannibale. Même si ce dernier eut du mal à accepter que Will définisse des limites pour les meurtres qu'ils commettraient, ensemble ou séparément, à cause de son ego, il s'y plia. Il n'était plus question de tuer quelqu'un qui serait uniquement impoli à présent : l'empathe exigeait que la victime soit malveillante. Le crime ne devait pas forcément être de nature violente, et le choix de leurs rares proies étaient souvent accompagné d'un affrontement verbal, d'une sorte de jeu pour avoir le dernier mot, et où le but était de rallier l'autre à sa cause. Rien de tout cela n'était éthique, et Will en avait bien conscience, mais ça lui convenait.

D'un point de vue extérieur, rien ne laissait deviner sa part sombre, et à présent qu'il était légèrement plus sociable qu'avant, il était apprécié de leurs voisins, et de leurs quelques connaissances en ville. Il était vu comme un homme doux et charmant, de même que son compagnon.

Sans qu'il n'y prenne vraiment garde, après un peu plus d'une année de vie passée avec le médecin, leur proximité physique s'accentua. Alors qu'il massacrait un célèbre compositeur au clavecin, dont il jouait un peu pour se distraire, il ne fut pas surpris de sentir les mains d'Hannibal se poser sur les siennes. Ce dernier le guida, tandis que Wolfy les observait, aboyant ou hurlant lorsqu'il commettait malgré tout des erreurs. Will était quelque peu vexé que le chien possède une oreille plus musicale que lui, mais les caresses du médecin sur ses poignets le distrayaient agréablement de ses pensées auto-dépréciatives. Lorsque le Lituanien posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Will ferma les yeux, et pressa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne en retour. Il n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité qu'Hannibal devienne son amant, ni même qu'il soit attiré par lui physiquement, et il n'en était toujours pas sûr. Le baiser était chaste, doux comme une caresse et c'était davantage un geste affectueux qu'autre chose pour le cannibale, du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait.

Alors que le baiser se prolongeait longuement pour un geste simplement réconfortant, un long frisson couru le long de la colonne vertébrale de Will, faisant naître une douce chaleur dans le bas de ses reins. Sa libido n'avait jamais été aussi faible qu'au cours de l'année écoulée, les pensées négatives et l'apathie ayant fortement joué, mais elle commençait, comme lui, à se porter mieux. Le baiser était loin de le laisser indifférent. Sans redouter la réaction d'Hannibal, il posa une main sur sa nuque et poussa sa langue dans sa bouche, prenant ce qu'il désirait. L'ancien psychiatre avait l'esprit ouvert : au pire, il lui dirait l'aimer sincèrement mais ne pas éprouver ce genre d'attirance pour lui, au mieux, et ça semblait être la direction que prenait leur échange, il en aurait envie lui aussi. Le baiser se prolongea de longues minutes, et lorsqu'il prit fin, Will regarda le médecin dans les yeux et y lu un mélange de désir et de surprise. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre la plus proche, la sienne. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se dénuder, prenant le temps de s'effleurer, de se caresser et de se découvrir.

Le désir que l'ex profiler ressentait était une agréable surprise, non pas que le médecin ne soit pas bel homme, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme ça tant les barrières entre eux avaient été nombreuses. Leur relation avait d'abord été spirituelle, juste cordiale à ses débuts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à tisser des liens amicaux à leur façon bien à eux. Peu à peu, le lien s'était approfondi, à la fois malsain et libérateur. Plus Will était proche d'Hannibal, plus il s'éloignait des conventions et des normes qui l'avaient toujours oppressé. Hannibal avait brisé les chaînes qui l'avaient empêché de penser totalement par lui-même, trop soumis à la notion de justice pour songer à se protéger. Il n'avait jamais pu dire non aux demandes d'aides de Jack, alors même qu'il se savait trop fragile pour ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Maintenant, il pouvait dire non à n'importe qui, Hannibal y compris. Il était devenu fort, ou plutôt, il avait la possibilité de l'être. Une année de soins et d'attention n'était pas suffisante pour le reconstruire, mais cela viendrait.

Les blessures passées avaient affûté comme un outil son empathie, qui avait été autrefois comme une sorte d'éponge qu'Hannibal et Jack avaient plongée au fond du seau de la noirceur humaine, encore et encore, la faisant se gorger d'horreur. Maintenant, elle était comme une pierre à deux facettes : une poreuse pour absorber et une lisse pour se protéger, et il pouvait la tourner dans le sens qui lui convenait à loisir.

Il était libre et tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour le moment, c'était sentir le corps brûlant du médecin contre le sien. Les barrières étaient tombées les unes après les autres, toutes sauf une. Il pouvait la laisser de côté pour un temps, pour des années peut-être même. Alors que le plaisir faisait vibrer chacun de leurs nerfs, et les laissaient tous deux nus et vulnérables, Will se surprit à espérer que l'amour qu'il s'autorisait enfin à ressentir pour Hannibal prendrait un jour totalement le pas sur la haine brûlante qui était la sienne.

Plus tard, après qu'ils aient longuement paressé au lit, et qu'ils se soient lavés l'un l'autre, Hannibal donna une petite boîte à Will qui l'ouvrit alors qu'il était encore nu. À l'intérieur, brillait la tasse en porcelaine qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol. Il la prit délicatement et la souleva à la hauteur d'yeux en souriant : Hannibal l'avait reconstituée, et elle était marbrée de fines lignes étincelantes.

― Le kintsugi, expliqua le médecin, est l'art japonais de la réparation à la laque d'or.

― C'est magnifique, souffla Will, ses doigts caressants l'ouvrage.

― Tout comme toi.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Will, heureux que le vouvoiement ne soit plus de mise.

* * *

 _Notes : Merci à Maeglin Surion pour la correction =) !_

 _Léandre signifie lion (parce que le lion n'est pas dans la pièce, éhéhé), pour Adam, c'est le nom d'un personnage joué par Hugh Dancy._


	4. Kintsugi 2

Derniers Moments : fin alternative

 _Cette fiction pouvait clairement se finir au chapitre 3, et j'ai hésité à poster celui-ci. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ^^._

Kintsugi : partie 2

Hannibal lisait, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil favori près de la vitrine qui contenait divers services à thé, ainsi que la fameuse tasse qu'il avait réparée à la laque d'or. Il releva la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez (il en avait besoin depuis peu) lorsque Will tourna la clé de ladite vitrine et s'empara d'une tasse plutôt jolie, qu'il examina avant de la déposer à côté de celle marbrée d'or.

― Pourquoi ce nouvel emplacement ?

― Celle-ci est ta tasse, alors sa place est auprès de la mienne.

Le médecin haussa les sourcils, amusé et curieux, et lui dit :

― La tasse me représentant devrait davantage ressembler à la tienne.

― Brisée et réparée ?

― Brisée, réparée...transformée. Tu m'as beaucoup fait changer, peut-être davantage que je ne t'ai changé.

― Dommage que le processus ait été aussi long et douloureux pour chacun de nous...

― Est-ce que le temps n'apaise pas ces douleurs ? Désirerais-tu faire tomber cette tasse ?

― Le temps aide à mieux gérer la douleur, mais elle ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Et oui, plus que jamais, j'aimerais la voir voler en éclats. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé, et autant haït qui que ce soit d'autre. J'aimerais pouvoir te pardonner, mais je crains ne jamais en être capable.

― Tes pensées sont bien sombres ce soir. Cela fait cinq ans que nous vivons ensemble, pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien tenté contre moi ?

― Peut-être que j'attends l'occasion idéale, répondit Will avec un sourire en coin.

― N'es-tu pas heureux à mes côtés ?demanda Hannibal, sérieux.

― Est-ce que le bonheur que j'éprouve me permet d'ignorer cette pensée persistante ? C'est comme avoir un animal dans un recoin de mon esprit, je peux l'apaiser, mais il gratte toujours au même endroit, et c'est le genre de démangeaison qui finira par me rendre fou. Tu sais ce que c'est...Est-ce que tu aurais pu laissé un seul des hommes qui s'en sont pris à ta sœur s'en sortir ?

― Devrais-je me sentir menacé ?

― T'es-tu senti menacé ces dernières années ? Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je te trahirais jamais. Plus maintenant, alors que notre relation est ce qu'elle est. Je ne te livrerai pas un beau matin aux autorités, je ne te planterai pas une dague dans le cœur pendant que nous ferons l'amour, et je ne compte pas non plus me blesser pour t'atteindre.

― Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Kidnapper mon chien ? le taquina Hannibal pour détendre l'atmosphère, en regardant la silhouette de Wolfy allongée sur le tapis non loin de lui.

― Notre chien, mon cher. Notre chien.

― Notre chien. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Je suppose qu'il me faudra composer avec ce nouveau silence, soupira le médecin.

― Je n'ai pas de plan machiavélique prêt à être mis en application. S'il-te-plaît, Léandre...laissons là cette conversation, et allons nous coucher ?

― Depuis quand m'appelles-tu par ce prénom lorsque nous sommes seuls ?

― Depuis que je sais qu'il signifie homme-lion...C'est cette part de toi que je veux trouver dans notre chambre, ce soir, dit Will avec un sourire plus doux.

― Est-ce qu'Adam ne devrait pas soupirer après une Eve ? Bien que je comprenne l'attrait exercé par le serpent...

Will haussa les sourcils. Le serpent, lié symboliquement au péché originel.

― Est-ce que tu viens de me faire un sous-entendu sexuel pas du tout subtil? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon mari ?

― Je l'ai mangé. Et ton allusion au lion n'était pas plus fine.

Will rit, amusé, puis répondit :

― Tu l'as mangé...c'est plausible. Après tout, même si c'est moins évident qu'avec « Hannibal », Docteur Duval rime également avec cannibale.

― En effet.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres du médecin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre.

― Tu as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? De choisir un nom de famille avec cette terminaison.

Hannibal répondit par un nouveau sourire taquin et poussa son amant contre le mur, pressant son bassin contre le sien et lui soutirant un petit soupir lascif. Will avait fait de nombreux efforts vestimentaires depuis son arrivée en France, et ses chemises à carreaux bien aimées étaient maintenant prisonnières d'un tiroir tout en bas du placard, et n'en sortaient que lorsqu'il faisait des travaux salissants. Le reste du temps, il portait beaucoup de chemises en lin ou coton unies qu'Hannibal se faisait un plaisir de lui enlever, entièrement ou partiellement, comme maintenant. Ses mains voyageaient sur le tissu, épousant les formes de son corps à travers celui-ci, ou s'infiltrant dessous pour caresser directement la peau. Will ,lui, avait déjà les mains agrippées à ses fesses, le tenant au plus près de lui pour augmenter la friction entre leurs sexes encore prisonniers de leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements. Dans son empressement de le dénuder, Will griffa les hanches de son compagnon qui referma les dents un peu durement sur sa clavicule en retour, avant de couvrir sa gorge de baisers mouillés. Une fois nus sous les draps, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, leurs mains se perdant dans leurs cheveux ou s'attardant sur les muscles ou les os saillants sous la peau par endroits. Ils n'avaient pas de tabous, échangeant librement sur leurs désirs, et faisaient assez régulièrement l'amour, même s'ils avaient de temps à autre des périodes où ils étaient moins portés sur la chose. Tous les deux avaient un petit côté dominant, aimant voir leur compagnon se laisser aller totalement entre leurs mains, et lorsque leurs rapports allaient jusqu'à la pénétration, ils échangeaient volontiers les rôles. Ce soir, ils étaient davantage intéressés par les préliminaires, et Will en frissonnait d'avance.

Il avait eu des relations sexuelles très satisfaisantes avec les rares femmes qui avaient partagés sa vie, mais avec Hannibal, c'était tout autre chose et ce n'était pas lié au fait qu'il soit un homme. Le lien émotionnel entre eux était d'une intensité inédite, et le médecin avait des doigts en or, sans parler de sa langue. Alors qu'il avait toujours été plus ou moins discret au lit, Will s'était surpris à pousser des sons allant du geignement inarticulé au véritable cri, se tortillant de plaisir entre les mains cruelles de son amant qui retardait encore et encore son orgasme de diverses façons. Il aurait pu lui en vouloir, si ce n'était pas aussi bon et aussi addictif, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Bien sûr, ils étaient aussi parfois maladroits, et il arrivait que le summum du plaisir ne soit pas au rendez-vous, mais ça n'était pas grave. Ils riaient beaucoup, se taquinaient et se cajolaient. Cette intimité renforçait leur lien, et l'attachement qu'ils se portaient, et quand Will voyait Hannibal dormir dans ses bras en toute confiance après leurs rapports, il culpabilisait de ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'encore lui vouloir du mal. Puis il s'endormait, et s'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars dans le sens où ses rêves ne l'effrayaient plus, il revoyait souvent les êtres qu'il avait aimé et que son amant lui avait arraché. Pour Abigail et Molly, il avait fini par lui pardonner, mais pas pour Walter. Le petit garçon en hantait ses rêves, et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il voyait un enfant qui lui ressemblait. Il ne pouvait d'autant pas passer au-dessus de ce crime qu'Hannibal avait lui aussi souffert de la perte d'un enfant, sa propre sœur. Il avait su ce que ça lui ferait. Il avait su que son cœur s'arrêterait un instant à la vue de son fils inerte, la bouche pleine de sang et les yeux couverts par les éclats de miroir, et il avait quand même envoyé le Dragon. Will avait pensé un moment arracher littéralement le cœur d'Hannibal de sa poitrine, mais ce ne serait pas aussi douloureux que ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et puis, il y avait eu la petite Starling.

La fillette de douze ans était l'enfant de leurs voisins les plus proches (arrivés tous droit d'Angleterre), avec qui ils avaient sympathisé au début de leur seconde année passée en France. Avant ça, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser sans beaucoup se parler, puis monsieur Starling qui était officier de police avait parlé de pêche avec Will et de chasse avec Hannibal, et les deux couples avaient commencés à se voir de temps à autre, puis régulièrement. Hannibal s'entendait particulièrement bien avec la mère de Clarice, amatrice de musique classique et peintre timide mais douée. Mais son véritable coup de cœur avait été pour la petite fille, extrêmement mature et intelligente pour son âge. Clarice également, semblait avoir une affection prononcée pour Hannibal, qui était rapidement devenu son professeur de musique, de japonais, d'italien et de dessin. En-dehors de son QI probablement exceptionnel, elle avait une sensibilité à fleur de peau, et était souvent capable de dire dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait ses proches, ou même des inconnus, en ayant été très peu en contact avec ces derniers. Un jour, alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans la même pièce Will et elle, Clarice avait posé sa petite main sur la sienne et lui avait dit qu'elle sentait qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un, et que ça lui faisait encore mal. Il l'avait questionnée, mais elle avait été bien incapable de dire ce qu'il l'avait amené à penser ça, et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Par contre, elle l'avait serré un peu plus fort dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle était venue prendre ses leçons de clavecin, et ses étreintes lui avaient fait du bien.

Il s'était attaché à elle, mais pas autant qu'Hannibal qui la traitait comme si elle était sa fille, en prenant garde à ne pas interférer de façon trop frontale avec l'éducation que lui donnait ses parents biologiques. Il avait toujours été fin manipulateur, et lorsqu'il estimait que quelque chose était pour le bien de Clarice, il n'avait aucun mal à baratiner les Starling jusqu'à ce qu'ils se joignent à son point de vue, et viennent même à penser qu'ils l'avaient toujours partagé. Ses yeux brillaient de fierté quand ils se posaient sur la fragile silhouette de l'enfant aux cheveux bruns, en particulier depuis qu'elle avait remporté un concours de musique, et le tableau était si attendrissant que Will se désola de ce qu'il allait faire.

Un jour où Clarice devait venir pour sa leçon de musique, vers quatorze heures, l'ex profiler passa la porte de la maison et salua son conjoint. Ce dernier l'embrassa, et jeta un regard curieux au frigo box que Will venait de poser sur la table, sans lui poser de questions cependant. Il lui fit d'abord remarquer :

― Clarice est en retard aujourd'hui, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

― Je sais. Ses parents m'ont appelé, ils la cherchent partout. Je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas où elle était, et que je les préviendrai si nous avions de ses nouvelles. Mais je mentais.

― Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Hannibal, partagé entre curiosité et incompréhension.

Will lui sourit froidement, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait leurs tasses, et poussa nonchalamment celle représentant le médecin. Celle-ci chuta et vola en éclats, et l'inquiétude commença à poindre dans le cœur du quinquagénaire.

― Où est-elle, Will ?

Le téléphone sonna, mais Will fit un geste vers son époux, lui intimant de ne pas répondre.

― Ce sont eux. Ils rappelleront.

― Will, où est Clarice ?

― Tu sais où elle est, affirma Will, et il regarda le frigo-box dans lequel il mettait les organes qu'ils prélevaient sur leurs victimes, lors de leurs rares meurtres.

― Je ne te crois pas...Tu refuses que l'on s'en prennent à des innocents, tu n'aurais pas fait ça à une enfant.

Hannibal pensait à sa première rencontre avec Clarice, qui n'avait alors que huit ans, et un esprit déjà si vif. Il pensait à ses jolis sourires, à ses bras passés autour de son cou, à ses petites mains s'appliquant à reproduire ses gestes pendant les cours de dessin qu'il lui donnait. Il repensait à ses progrès, à sa gentillesse, à ses goûts qui s'étaient affinés en grandissant. Y avait-il une possibilité que Will dise la vérité, et qu'il l'ait froidement assassinée, par esprit de vengeance ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas...Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute, en avisant le sourire froid de Will, et en l'écouter parler sur un ton très calme, presque monocorde :

― Ça n'a pas été aussi difficile que je le craignais. Tu m'as bien appris...Mon cœur ne battait pas plus vite quand je lui ai brisé la nuque et je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier. Rien de plus que ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je tue, en tout cas. Je croyais que ce serait différent avec un enfant, à cause de Walter... Mais ce n'était pas différent. Maintenant, Hannibal, regarde ce qui reste d'elle.

Le médecin le regarda un moment, essayant de déceler chez lui un signe qu'il était en train de mentir, mais il n'en trouva pas. Il posa les mains sur le contenant réfrigéré, et l'ouvrit pour découvrir qu'il était rempli de morceaux de viande proprement découpés, et de quelques rares longs cheveux bruns. Un éclat de miroir reposait par dessus la chair sanguinolente, renvoyant son reflet à Hannibal qui referma la glacière aussitôt. La symbolique était évidence, et les cheveux étaient bien ceux de sa jeune élève, sans aucun doute possible. Hannibal s'assit lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche, sans la grâce qui caractérisait habituellement ses mouvements. Devant l'expression toujours impassible de Will, il conclut que ce dernier avait bien commis l'irréparable, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sous le choc. Il réprima un sanglot, et pensa à tout ce qui allait changer entre eux, quelques larmes glissant le long de ses joues.

Will avait longuement attendu ce moment, en espérant qu'il ressentirait une joie sourde ou une peine profonde, en tout cas quelque chose de net et de tranché, pas ce mélange d'amour et de haine dont il ne voulait plus. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de la douleur de son compagnon, tout en se sentant désolé pour lui. Mais une autre émotion surpassait toutes les autres : le soulagement. Il approcha d'Hannibal et lui pris les mains, découvrant son visage.

― C'est différent de la douleur que tu ressentais en repensant à la perte de Mischa, n'est-ce pas? C'est plus vif...Quelque chose que tu avais déjà ressenti, mais que tu avais oublié.

Hannibal hocha la tête, et prit une longue inspiration tandis que Will le questionnait :

― Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Est-ce que tu parviendras encore à m'aimer ?

Une lueur de colère et de haine passa brièvement dans les yeux du cannibale, puis il hocha à nouveau la tête. Will lui lâcha les mains, et s'empara de son téléphone portable pour composer le numéro de la mère de Clarice.

― Bonjour...Oui, c'est Adam. Clarice n'est pas encore là et Léandre et moi, nous nous inquiétons un peu...Ah ? Oh oui, c'est vrai, vous m'aviez appelé hier pour me dire qu'elle passait la journée chez une amie, j'avais complètement oublié. Oui...oui, je le lui dirai. A bientôt.

Hannibal le regarda un moment, semblant hésiter à l'étrangler ou à l'étreindre, les yeux encore brillants.

― Rien n'était vrai...soupira-t-il, semblant tout à coup las et épuisé.

Will passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attira contre lui pour le bercer tel un enfant, expliquant :

― Je pensais avoir besoin que tu souffres comme j'avais souffert, mais je me trompais. Ta douleur m'a à la fois réjoui et peiné, mais ce n'est pas d'obtenir ma vengeance dont j'avais besoin. J'avais besoin de savoir que tu pouvais toi aussi ressentir cette douleur...Tu as beaucoup changé, depuis cinq ans, mais même si j'avais foi en la part d'humanité en toi, il me fallait la voir de mes propres yeux. Te voir atteint par la perte de Clarice, et savoir que tu n'avais plus rien en commun avec le monstre qui m'a pris mon fils. Je suis désolé...de t'avoir infligé ça.

― Je t'ai fais bien plus de mal que tu ne m'en feras jamais, Will.

― Tu m'aurais vraiment pardonné, si je l'avais tuée ?

― Oui. A présent, quand il s'agit de toi, je crois que mon pardon est infini, même si nos rapports auraient été différents après ça. Tu sais, lorsque j'ai vu ses cheveux, je me disais que ça ne pouvait être qu'une mise en scène. Que si tu l'avais vraiment fait, tu aurais emporté sa tête, mais cet éclat de miroir...Je supposais que tu n'utiliserais pas quelque chose d'aussi douloureux pour toi contre moi, si ce n'était pas réel. Et puis le coup de téléphone m'a également fait douter. J'imagine que ce n'était pas les parents de Clarice.

― J'ai payé une étudiante pour qu'elle appelle. Moitié avant, moitié après le service rendu, c'est de l'argent facilement gagné, et qui pourrait penser qu'un simple coup de téléphone puisse nuire à qui que ce soit ?

― Tu avais tout calculé. Cela ne me surprend pas.

― Je n'étais pas certain que ça marcherait...Que tu croirais que je pourrais m'en prendre à Clarice. Je l'aime beaucoup, moi aussi.

― Je te connais assez pour te savoir incapable de ça, mais devant ce qui ressemblait à des faits, le doute est apparu...Et la peur que tu sois devenu semblable à ce que j'étais auparavant.

― Ça n'arrivera jamais.

― Je sais. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te sens mieux à présent ?

― Oui et non...Je ne souffre pas moins de la mort de mon fils. C'est une blessure que je garderai à jamais en moi, mais je peux enfin la laisser appartenir au passé. Je peux aimer celui que tu es aujourd'hui...et te pardonner. Je peux appliquer de l'or sur tes plaies, mon amour...

― Tu l'as déjà fait, souffla Hannibal avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 _Notes :_

 _Et voilà, cette fiction est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review!)._

 _Références aux Origines du mal : J'avais beaucoup aimé la reprise d'une séquence des Origines du mal (le film) dans la série, avec le cerf-corbeau dressé et tirant sur la code passée autour du cou d'Hannibal, comme le cheval tirait la corde passée autour du cou de Dortlicht. J'ai donc repris cette idée de remanier un bout des Origines à ma sauce, celui-ci : Hannibal qui faisait croire à Kolnas qu'il avait tué sa fille et lui en avait apporté la viande._

 _Sauf qu'Hannibal est nettement plus difficile à duper que Kolnas, même avec le coup du téléphone, les cheveux, etc, ça me paraissait difficile que Will parvienne à lui faire gober ce mensonge. Mais je me dis qu'avec sa dureté apparente, ça passe. (Will pourrait se lancer dans une carrière d'acteur s'il n'était pas légèrement recherché par le FBI!)_

 _A propos du pardon de Will : Clairement, Hannibal a de la chance, moi il aurait fini pendu par les orteils jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pardonner la mort d'un de ses enfants, et pouvoir aimer celui qui en est responsable, c'est plutôt irréaliste à mon sens, mais on parle de Will. Will lui a déjà pardonné la mort d'Abigail, de son enfant avec Margot, et divers mauvais traitements (et je pense que ça ne tourne pas toujours très rond dans sa tête =p). Grâce à son empathie, il sait aussi dans quel état d'esprit était Hannibal quand il a fait ça. Je pense qu'Hannibal n'avait rien personnellement contre Molly et Walter, mais qu'il pensait qu'ils empêchaient Will de se réaliser pleinement, ils étaient donc un obstacle à éliminer. (ou alors il était jaloux à fond, c'est une possibilité aussi XD)_

 _Au moment de la mort de Walter, Hannibal n'est pas capable d'un véritablement attachement (limite, avec Will), je pense qu'il éprouve des sentiments (il voulait clairement une famille, à la fin de Mizumono) mais ça ne l'empêche pas de pouvoir tuer les personnes pour qui il en éprouve. Et Will ne peut/veut plus vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça, après la perte de son fils. Il ne pardonne Hannibal que parce qu'il a évolué sur ce point (Psychonini évolue en Coolnini!)._

 _Enfin, leur relation a toujours été ambiguë à mon sens, c'est clairement devenu de l'amour romantique pour Hannibal, et j'ai décidé que dans cette fic, il en serait de même pour Will. Je ne sais plus qui a dit que l'amour était une forme de folie, mais dans le cas de ces deux-là, c'est sûrement vrai !_


End file.
